


Sometimes A Kiss Is More Than You Think

by BlueKath



Series: Against The Odds [6]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKath/pseuds/BlueKath
Summary: “I’m not sure what you are talking about…” I tried and he growled at me.“Sometimes a kiss is more than you think! And sometimes it isn’t! I laid it out for you! How did you miss it?”“I didn’t.”“Yes, you did! If you hadn’t you would be with Mistoffelees!”“Misto is with Mungojerrie…”





	

**Tugger**

“Stupid! Stupid! Get him out of your head!” I hissed, grabbing the fur on my head.

I shouldn’t have stayed in the clearing. I knew I shouldn’t have, but before I gathered the courage to leave I was too hypnotized by the way his body was bending. He was laughing and happy; I didn’t even register the orange twins there with him until I saw Jerrie hugging Misto and all those weird feelings came back to my chest, and I couldn’t breathe anymore and I needed to get out of there.

I walked away as fast as I could, ignoring the queen’s confused calls, and allowed my feet to take me wherever they would. I just needed to be away. But, of course, it was just my luck that I found myself staring at the very place where this whole mess started. The pipe. Against my better judgment I found myself crawling inside it, lying in the same place I did that night. It didn’t have Misto’s scent anymore. I knew it was impossible, but the very moment I closed my eyes I felt like I was there again. Looking over to him, feeling hypnotized by his body, his eyes, his smile. Feeling the softness of his lips against mine, his sweet and fresh scent surrounding me, his smooth fur beneath my fingers.

Five seconds. That’s how long it took before he pulled away. A simple kiss, a quick brush of lips over two months before and I was still a complete mess. I had no idea that that was possible, I wasn’t even really thinking when I kissed Mistoffelees. There had to be something different in the air; all that magic everyone talked about during the mating dance, because I would never had thought about kissing a tom otherwise. And now I couldn’t stop thinking about it at all.

But I had taken too long to understand. Too long to realize what the longing for contact with him meant and now the chance was gone. He was with very happy Mungojerrie and then there was me. Jealous, sad, angry, confused, almost desperate. Seeing the kiss they shared brought me an exploding pain in my chest. And then, seeing them flaunt around the tribe, in front of everyone made me feel breathless and brought a now familiar sting to my eye.

I had been completely at a loss with my feelings until that talk with Munkustrap. At first, I couldn’t answer when he asked me why I cared about Misto and Jerrie kissing each other because I didn’t know, but he did. He hadn’t been particularly happy about my seemingly sudden interest in his son, but he had sat down and talked to me and I knew what I wanted and I knew what I had to do and I was ready to do it. That was when I remembered that while Misto had been outraged when I kissed him, he was the one to lean in and kiss Mungojerrie. Maybe he had wanted the orange tom to be the one who had his first kiss and I had ruined that.

“You made a mess out of it.” Coricopat hissed at me and I lifted my head, surprised to see the psychic tom glaring at me.

“What?”

“What I said was easy. I knew it would be a confusing situation for you, so I was as clear as I could be and you still _screwed everything up_!” He growled, digging his claws into the ground and my eyes widened, astounded by his anger. He suddenly seemed bigger and more muscled than ever before.

“I’m not sure what you are talking about…” I tried and he growled at me.

“ _Sometimes a kiss is more than you think! And sometimes it isn’t!_ I laid it out for you! How did you miss it?”

“I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did! If you hadn’t you would be with Mistoffelees!”

“Misto is with Mungojerrie…”

“TUGGER! You have to be the dumbest cat I’ve ever known! He’s not! They are not together! Now get your act together and fix this, because things were bad before but your little stunt back there has everything falling out of harmony!” He growled again, kicking dirt on my face.

“What the hell, Coricopat? I’m so not in the mood for this right now!” I coughed, pawing my face, stressed. “Why the hell do you care so much?”

“Because until you solve your crap with Mistoffelees I can’t figure things out with Mungojerrie!”

“You like toms too?” I asked, surprised, and he huffed impatiently.

“You shouldn’t be worried about me. You should be worried the little show Victoria put on for the tribe after you left.” He sighed and I felt an unpleasant shiver running through my body.

“What show?” I knew it was nothing good. While most of the tribe was rather carefree, there were a few who were filled with opinions and certainties and made sure everyone else knew what they thought.

“Victoria is a very smart queen but she’s also very gullible and spends far too much time with Jellylorum.”  I felt my blood freeze. “She noticed how you’ve been avoiding Misto and how he and Jerrie were closer. She already knew about Jerrie so she deduced, correctly, Misto’s preferences, and that something happened between you two and made a show of implying how he forced himself on you.” He voice was hard and unforgiving, as was his expression and I cringed.

“Do you know where they are?” I asked in a small voice, pawing my face. “Are they alright?”

“Munkustrap took them to his den,” he sighed sadly. “You don’t need to be psychic to know what they’ll have to face from now on,” he continued, just as sadly, and I nodded. I had been the target of a great deal of the judgment from the most conservative elders of the tribe because of my flashy ways, but I had gotten used to it all rather quickly. I even liked the way they’d frown and sneer at me. But that wouldn’t even begin to compare with what Misto and Jerrie would suffer from now on.

“What should I do?” I whispered and he frowned at me.

“You know I can’t give you tips for the future. It would mess with everything and…”

“I’m asking as a friend.” He looked surprised and a bit confused. “We’ll suffer the same prejudice they will, right? Might as well do it together.” I shrugged and he smiled softly.

“You should talk to him. Clear out this mess. There can’t be any doubt about your feelings for each other when you face the tribe,” he said after a small hesitation. I nodded, a plan forming in my head. “I’ll help you.” He nodded just as I was about to open my mouth and I smiled thankfully.

Fortunately, it had been easy enough to gather the few things I needed and move them to the place I had chosen to talk to Misto. I was decided to settle everything that very evening and was anxiously waiting for the sunset as I watched my brother’s den. _Very much like a stalker,_ my mind provided though I chose to ignore it, laying down and setting my chin on my front paws. Just a few more hours and I’d resolve everything and finally have Misto in my arms.

The big problem was that I had been awake for over 24 hours and ended up falling asleep, only waking up to Munkustrap tapping lightly on my shoulder. He looked over me, staring at the small basket I had by my side with a lifted brow, but I was far too lethargic to really register his expression. Shaking his head, he picked me up like he did when I was a kid and carried me into his den, settling me over a soft pillow on the main room, petting my head quietly, until I couldn’t fight sleep anymore.

When I woke up again the sun was long gone and the moon was about to be as well. Cursing under my breath, I got up with a start, taking in my surroundings. Noticing the basket next to the door I breathed out in relief, checked to see everything still in perfect order and mentally thanked Cori for talking me out of bringing fresh fish. The next thing I realized was that the den wasn’t as quiet as I first thought, and, following the animated chatting, I found Rumpleteazer cackling at her brother, who was on the ground with an upset expression, and Misto trying to stifle a laugh.

“Oh, Tugger!” The tom on the floor was the first to notice me standing at the entrance to Misto’s room. “Did we wake ya’?”

“No, not at all.” I answered, a soft smile playing on my lips. Now that I knew Misto and Jerrie weren’t really together I felt lighter than ever. “What are you doing?”

“Jerrie was trying to show Misto a backflip. I told ‘im not to do it here, but he, smart as a pollicle this one, was sure he could do it. Ended up with his butt on the floor!” Teazer said good naturedly and I couldn’t hold back a small chuckle. I looked over Misto, who still hadn’t said a word, and found him staring at me with a hesitant frown.

“You should listen to your sister, Jerrie. She seems to be the one with the brains,” I teased with a soft smile, before turning back to the tux. “Can we talk?” He nodded, moving towards the door quietly, while the twins watched us with matching wicked grins. “Jerrie. You should talk to Cori.” I smirked at his confused frown. “There’s something he wants to tell you.” I said quickly, before going back to the main room, where Misto was waiting for me. The psychic cat would be pissed at me, but that’d help him move things along with the ginger thief. “Not here, Misto. Come on.” I offered a paw to him and he looked surprised, but took it anyway. Leading him outside of the den, grabbing the basket on the way, and through the junkyard, avoiding the places I knew would be full of Jellicles on our way out, until we arrived at the place I had planned to bring here earlier tonight, hoping he could appreciate the irony.

Apparently he could, because the moment we stepped into the small clearing I saw him and Mungojerrie kissing in he chuckled, biting his finger softly. I smiled at his reaction, breathing out and pulling him closer to the stream, settling myself down, and spreading a small blanket over the grass.

“What’s all this Tugger?” Misto asked, approaching me while I fished a small bottle of red wine, a nicely sized smoked ham, and a bowl rice pudding from the basket.

“Apologies.” I offered him the sweet, knowing it was one of his favorites and he took it gingerly, still eyeing me oddly.

“What for?”

“For being an imbecile.” He lifted a brow as if to say _which time_ and I sighed. “I’m sorry. For everything. For stealing your first kiss. For being a complete jerk to you the following month. For ignoring you. For making a mess out of everything…” I said after a deep breath. He cocked his head to the side, a small smile on his lips as he opened the bowl of pudding and started eating, making me breath out in relief. “I won’t lie and say that I know why I kissed you, because I don’t, but I wasn’t lying when I said I wasn’t making fun of you. But I didn’t understand why I kissed you, and I understood even less why I wanted more. Then I saw you and Jerrie kissing and I thought you were together after that and I finally understood why I felt that way towards you and I couldn’t handle seeing you two together so I started avoiding you.” I explained feeling my face heating up at his scrutiny. He finished eating the sweet, licking his paws clean, settling the bowl down quietly and leaned back, laying on the blanket.

“Jerrie did it on purpose, you know?” He smiled at my terrible attempt to stop myself from gazing at his body on display the way it was.

“Did what?” I asked, dumbly, gulping.

 “He saw you over there.” He pointed at the bush I had hidden in that day. “After I talked to him about being gay and explained what happened the night of the Ball, he said you were teasing me every chance you had because you felt something too, but didn’t realize it. He thought if you saw us kissing you’d figure it out and make a move. But I suppose it backfired.” He rolled over, leaning on his elbows, as I looked away feeling really embarrassed. He chuckled lightly, sitting up. “You should’ve talked to me.” He smiled putting a hand around my neck and pulling me closer, until our lips were inches away.  

I wanted nothing more than to close the distance, to taste him again, but this time I wanted him to do it. He grinned shyly, pulling me closer and I closed my eyes, shivers running down my spine, as his lips touched mine, gently at first, merely a graze, before he pressed harder, willing my lips open, teasing my tongue before sucking on it, making me moan loudly.

“Everlasting, Misto…” I whimpered against his lips, feeling my stomach coil and pikes of arousal running through my body. I took hold of his waist, pulling him to me and he sat sideways on my lap, tugging at my mane. “I… I brought a s-snack…” I groaned, trying to think through the excitement from the nips Misto was pampering my throat with.

“Huhum…”

“W-we…We should eat th…”

“Tugger. Shh… Shut it.” He whispered, biting my lips rather strongly. I moaned brokenly, tightening my arms around his waist and nuzzling his neck while he caressed my back softly. “Are you sure about this?” He asked quietly, after a while.

“About what, tux?”

“About this? Us?” His voice seemed fearful and shy, and I forced myself to lean away from his delicious scent to look into his beautiful eyes.

“Misto, just in case it was completely clear before I’ll spell it out for you, alright?” I touched his chin gently, lifting his head, waiting for him to look at me. “I’m indubitably, utterly and completely in love with you, tux. I’d go through hell and back just to have you in my arms. Let Jellylorum and all those stupid prejudiced cats say whatever they want. I’ll face all of them with a big smile on my face if I can have you as my mate.” I said softly, looking into his watered eyes and my heart gave a pleasant leap when he smiled brightly, nodding eagerly.

“I love you too, Tugger” He kissed me softly, hugged me tightly and buried his face into my neck. Finally, I had him in my arms and it was everything I had imagined and more. I held him tightly, nuzzling his head and purring loudly with a big smile on my face. _And I will never let him go._


End file.
